Black Feathers
by Ax-Sagittarius21
Summary: El mundo es más de lo que se ve a simple vista, Hyōdō Issei lo aprendió de una manera algo dura, una vida con experiencias pervertidas era su deseo. La responsabilidad que conlleva formar parte de lo oculto es alta ¿Dónde está su padre? ¿Qué es esa voz en su cabeza que de presentó luego del descubrimiento? Un único recuerdo de esa vivencia, un par de plumas negras.
1. Vida diaria

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

**Sí, será Harem ahí se darán cuenta de quienes son. **

**Esta historia la tengo en Wattpad y se me había olvidado publicarla aquí :v**

**XXXXXXX**

Eran principios de año, el invierno había llegado tranquilamente pero yo esperaba que ya se acabara. Voy caminando de regreso a mi casa, acabo de hacer una de las mejores cosas que se me ha ocurrido hacer en mucho tiempo, luego de que con ayuda de Kaa-san rentamos un local bastante grande para usarlo como una Cafetería.

Con lo que mi viejo envío gracias a los mensajes de mamá se logró hacer lo que ambos planeamos, técnicamente los dos veremos cómo arreglar todo y que quede acorde como se espera. Pero según ella lo hizo más por mí...

Cuando se acabó todo el trámite ella se fue a casa mientras yo me iba con mi mejor amigo al campo de bateo, habían chicas lindas ahí y pude lucirme... Aunque cuando les hablé salieron corriendo muy rojas, no había que ser muy tímidas.

El único problema real serían los costes de Luz y Agua, pero con lo que tengo ahorrado me es suficiente para poder pagar eso hasta que me sea posible pagarlos por mí mismo, junto a lo que próximamente se tiene que comprar para lo que se planea instalar.

El local se encuentra en una zona muy bien ubicada, pasan una gran cantidad de personas, desde estudiantes tanto universitarios como de preparatoria, trabajadores, empresarios y demás gentes.

Jum, eso podría funcionar muy bien si lo llevamos bien a cabo. Imagino las empleadas sexis de pechos grandes que podría tener y mi corazón se estremece.

Mis pensamientos, mis propias divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas debido a que a lo lejos logré divisar mi casa, después de todo solo tengo 16 años pronto 17 y vivo con Kaa-san junto mis hermanos pequeños.

Con la llave que uso quité el seguro del portón, procedí a ir hacia la puerta, que con solo girar la llave en la manija sonó un bonito click.

—Ya llegué —Dije con voz fuerte, así me van a escuchar.

Desde la sala se escuchan pasos que vienen muy rápido.

—¡Onii-chan!/¡Nii-san! —En forma de dos borrones uno amarillo y el otro marrón, un par de niños me asaltaron—. ¡Te atrapamos!

Con un fuerte agarre me tenían del torso.

—Ya estoy aquí Ayaka, Hayato —Les di a ambos un fuerte abrazo—. ¿Dónde está Kaa-san?

Ante mi pregunta ellos me soltaron y sonrieron infantilmente.

—Está preparando Curry —Dijo Ayaka con los ojos destellantes de felicidad—. Ya quiero comer curry de Kaa-chan.

Parecía estar a punto de babear.

—¡Vayan a lavar sus manos que ya está! —Gritó Kaa-san que estaba en la cocina—. Ise, mi niño que bueno que llegaste, ¿Podrías ayudarme a bañar a Hayato?

Sonreí con suficiencia.

—Claro, pero primero a comer porque podría tragar una res —Dije mientras me sobaba el lugar donde está mi estómago—. ¡Además en el baño debo aprovechar para enseñarle el camino del ero a Hayato!

—No vas a enseñarle nada a tu hermanito.

—¿Qué es el Ero? —Hayato preguntó inocentemente—. ¿Se come?

Kaa-san me miró intensamente y antes de que hablara me tapó la boca. ¡No puedes detenerme Kaa-san!

¡El camino del Ero es definitivo!

—No hijo, no es nada, Ise tiene que hacer tarea, es todo —gruñó ella, me quitó la mano de la boca con una mirada de advertencia—. Ahora ve a lavar tus manos porque ya es hora de comer.

Nosotros cuatro somos la familia Hyōdō, Kaa-san, Hayato y Ayaka, mis personas más apreciadas y con quienes me gusta pasar tiempo, ver sus sonrisas es algo que me llena todos los días.

**XXXXXXX**

Me encontraba en el baño de mi habitación, es un lugar bastante espacioso y tranquilo, la tina tiene un tamaño como para que tres personas entren y aún quede espacio suficiente para estar cómodos.

Luego de haberle enseñado a Hayato correctamente cómo debe limpiar su cuerpo para que luego él solo pueda bañarse de manera correcta, pero aún necesita de Kaa-san, después de todo solo tiene junto a Ayaka 5 años.

—Nii-san ¿Dónde está Tou-chan? —Hayato hizo una pregunta que realmente esperaba que no hiciera hasta mucho después—. ¿No nos quiere?

Miré a Hayato, tiene unas pequeñas lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

Toqué suavemente su pelo castaño y lo revolví.

—No, claro que no es eso Hayato. Oyaji se encuentra ocupado en su trabajo —Dije, Hayato trataba de quitar mi mano de su cabeza y sonreí maliciosamente—. Cuando lo veamos le daremos una paliza que jamás olvidará.

Mi Otouto sonrió con la misma intención que la mía, aprende mi pequeño hermanito, aprende.

—¡Sí! —Lo último que dije pareció haberle calmado, sin embargo se quedó un momento en silencio antes de hablar nuevamente—. Nii-san ¿Por qué tenemos ojos de color violeta?

La pregunta de mi hermanito realmente me tomó por sorpresa, jamás me había preguntado algo como eso, digo, el color violeta en los ojos es totalmente extraño. Aún recuerdo que me menospreciaban antes por el color de mis ojos.

Definitivamente no fue una época divertida, aunque a las chicas solo las perdoné porque el viento habló y me mostró el paraíso hecho seda y encaje.

Hehehe aún recuerdo los colores.

Volviendo mi atención a Hayato, dije.

—Por Oyaji supongo, Kaa-san ni los abuelos tienen ese color de ojos, así que supongo que los sacamos por ese viejo —Hayato asintió.

Espero y no pregunte más cosas como esta, no estoy preparado para lidiar con estas cosas. Una vida tranquila y con cosas pervertidas es lo que quiero, aunque incluso con las cosas pervertidas hay que ser responsable, además del Ero yo le mostraré como hermano mayor que soy la responsabilidad y trabajo duro, porque no se puede tener un Harem sin dinero ¡Por eso es MUY importante estudiar!

Ah y que ellos tengan cosas como comida y eso.

—Dime Hayato, ¿Cuál es la criatura que más te gusta? —Mi pregunta lo hizo pensar, se tomó en serio la pregunta—. Digo, es que como Kaa-san y yo vamos a abrir una Cafetería necesitamos un tema para decoraciones y el nombre.

Hayato asintió.

—Hummm —Puso su mano en su barbilla—. No sé, pero me gustan las plumas de algunos pájaros, hay uno de color negro pero tiene como un brillo azul, es genial.

Por un momento llegó a mi mente la imágen de un ser con alas de plumas negras.

Una imagen muy rara.

—Black Feathers… Plumas Negras, eso podría funcionar —Dije, Hayato sonrió.

—Nii-san mis dedos parecen pasitas hehehe —Vi su mano y ya estaba algo arrugada, ciertamente parece una pasa.

—Creo que es hora de salir, yo igual voy a parecer una pasa si no salimos —Él asintió y ambos salimos.

**XXXXXXX**

Luego de haber cenado ayudé a Kaa-san a arropar a Ayaka, mi pequeña hermanita, a diferencia de Kaa-san, Hayato y mía, Ayaka tiene un bonito cabello rubio. Y nosotros los tres hermanos tenemos los ojos de un color violeta, es bastante extraño, aunque parece agradarle a Kaa-san debido a que tenemos el mismo color de ojos que Oyaji.

Oyaji… Tou-san. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo en este momento, no sé ni cómo se ve más que en las fotos que Kaa-san tiene, la única en la que salgo junto a él es cuando era tan solo un bebé, no lo conozco.

Me preocupa que mis hermanitos crezcan sin él, no quiero que eso sea igual que conmigo, no quiero que ellos se sientan sin el apoyo de un padre.

—¿Pensando? —La suave voz de Kaa-san interrumpió mis pensamientos—. Es una costumbre que tu padre tiene bastante arraigada.

Yo la miré.

—Sí… estaba pensando en él justamente. Sobre lo que no tuve en toda mi vida, el apoyo y presencia de un padre, no quiero que Ayaka y Hayato pasen por algo como eso —Dije desde el fondo de mi corazón—. ¿Sabes? Hoy mientras bañaba a Hayato, me preguntó por él. No sabes Kaa-san… cómo me duele mentirle de esa forma. No quiero decirle que no tengo ni una idea de dónde diablos está ese viejo.

Empecé a temblar de ira y tristeza, ese hombre no ha estado aquí con SU familia, desapareció sin decir nada y luego regresa nuevamente solo para irse nuevamente y dejar a mamá con tres hijos… no me gusta que haga eso. Lo detesto, detesto la forma en la que hace las cosas.

Sin embargo, últimamente he escuchado a Kaa-san llorar sola en la sala cuando todos duermen, ella sin duda lo extraña, lo ama y quiere tenerlo de vuelta. No lo perdonaré por hacerla llorar, la única manera en que eso pase es que venga y pida perdón porque unas disculpas no son suficientes.

Kaa-san se vió bastante afligida por lo que dije.

—Lo sé… pero no puedo hacer nada, antes llamaba, ahora ya ni eso hace… tengo que ser yo quien habla, sé que cumple con enviarnos dinero y eso en grandes cantidades para compensar el que no se encuentra aquí… (snif) pero ¿Soy una mujer sabes? Yo también quiero estar con la persona que amo —Kaa-san tapó su rostro con sus manos mientras sollozaba—. Guh… (sob).

Abracé a mi madre, soy la única persona que tiene para apoyarla en estos momentos. Te juro viejo, que cuando nos encontremos te voy a dar un golpe con todas mis fuerzas por hacerla llorar.

Ella se quedó sollozando un rato más.

Cuando logró calmarse ella me dió una sonrisa triste.

—Lamento que tengas que lidiar con esto, Ise —Dijo ella me miraba—. Ya tuviste un día muy agotador y luego lidiar con tu tonta madre.

Sonreí tranquilamente.

—No digas eso Kaa-san, siempre tendré tiempo para ustedes, son mi familia después de todo. Yo no tengo la experiencia que los adultos poseen, pero si puedo ayudarles con eso es más que suficiente para mí —Di un bostezo y froté mis ojos—. Es incómodo cargar las lentillas puestas, como odio que los anteojos se empañen en invierno.

Kaa-san pareció haberse recompuesto.

—No me gusta que uses esas cosas, prefiero que cargues tus anteojos a esas lentillas —Dijo en tono estricto—. Tienes varios pares de anteojos completamente iguales, ya sabes, con esos cristales redondos.

Debido a mi severo problema visual tengo que usar anteojos para poder ver de manera adecuada y óptima, los empecé a usar cuando entré a escuela media.

—Entonces ¿Qué es eso de que le vas a enseñar a Hayato el camino del Ero, Ise?

Ay, tengo que escapar de esta.

—Bueno, buenas noches Kaa-san, ya me iré a dormir, este mes será bastante agotador —Dándole a Kaa-san una sonrisa nerviosa salí corriendo lo más rápido posible hasta subir a mi cuarto.

Aún escuchaba los refunfuños de mamá, es aterrador ¡Pero eso no me impedirá hacerlo!

Dejé salir un suspiro, fue un día ajetreado y algo soso, quitando el hecho de que chicas lindas me miraron mucho tiempo, eso sí fue de provecho.

Al llegar tuve que cambiar mis ropas a unas más cómodas para dormir. Pero cuando quedé en boxers tuve el impulso de mirarme al espejo.

Antes de hacerlo tomé mis anteojos y me los coloqué para así ver bien. Posteriormente me puse frente al espejo de mi habitación y me ví allí reflejado.

Mi cabello es de un color castaño pero es bastante oscuro, casi tirando a un color negro. Mis ojos son de color violeta, de hecho no se notan debido a mis anteojos pero da igual, no es que me importe mucho mi color de ojos. Mis músculos parecen haber sido forjados por arduos entrenamientos, cosa que es verdad, mi abuelo me enseñaba Artes Marciales Mixtas, no soy un experto como para ganar torneos, pero podría defenderme contra personas sin conocimiento de artes marciales.

Mi complexión corporal es bastante atlética, tengo una buena masa muscular según internet. El tono de mi piel también es bastante claro, no tan blanco como el de una mujer, más bien, es un tono adecuado para verse adecuado en un hombre.

Mi rostro…, no sé como describirlo sin sonar vanidoso. No me considero guapo, solo un tipo común que está por pasar su segunda primavera de su juventud, uno con el sueño de ser un rey de su propio Harem con chicas hermosas de grandes Oppai que me quieran y hacer cosas muy pervertidas.

Mi abuelo, que falleció hace un año, me dijo que los tipos inteligentes, responsables y musculosos atrae a las mujeres, con eso me convenció.

Hahahaha muy pronto lo lograré, de alguna forma, músculos ya está en suficiencia y eso es un plus.

Pero con todo eso es importante estudiar.

Darles el ejemplo de superación a mis hermanitos, ahora con la futura cafetería que se abrirá también podría arruinarlos un poquito, comprarles cosillas por aquí y por allá. Quiero que cuando sean mayores ellos puedan decir "Quiero ser igual que Nii-san/Onii-chan" en el aspecto académico y profesional.

Luego de verme un rato al espejo me quité mis anteojos y me vestí para dormir plácidamente, no sin antes cepillar mis dientes y lavar mi cara.

**XXXXXXX**

_Mucho tiempo después._

Allí estaba él, de pié frente a un gran portón que era la entrada de una gran escuela. El castaño estaba viendo la entrada con una sonrisa.

—El sueño de todo hombre de mi edad, al alcance de mi mano, espérame mundo porque te mostraré quién soy —Dijo el muchacho mientras ajustaba sus anteojos, emprendió camino hacia las listas y ver en qué clase había quedado este año.

Con confianza, el joven fue directamente a verificar las listas de estudiantes y ver en qué grupo había sido colocado.

Siguió con su mirada pasando los nombres hasta encontrar el suyo.

—Hyōdō Issei… quedé en 2-B —Viendo más nombres divisó que había quedado junto a cuatro chicas bastante conocidas en la Academia Kuoh—. ¿Eh? ¡No me digas que…! ¡¿En serio está pasando esto?!

Había quedado con Shitori Sōna, Shinra Tsubaki, Himejima Akeno y Rias Gremory, eran las cuatro chicas más populares, no obstante a ello, había quedado completamente solo, no había ni siquiera algún conocido suyo en esa clase.

—¡Sí! Esto será un avance, aunque será difícil —Al darse la vuelta bruscamente tropezó con alguien y cayó al suelo—. Au, au… lo siento no estaba viendo por donde iba.

Tratando de buscar sus anteojos escuchó un sonido estremecedor.

**_¡CRACK!_**

El castaño se quedó allí paralizado.

—Oh, Hyōdō-kun disculpa debí haber prestado mejor atención —La melodiosa voz sonó a sus espaldas—. Um, lo siento por mi culpa rompiste tus lentes.

Aunque la voz con culpa sonó, Issei ya sabía de quién era esa voz. Para no parecer demasiado animado, Issei sonrió como siempre lo hacía, caballeroso.

—_¡Mis lentes! _—internamente gritó—. No hay de qué disculparse Shinra-san —Shinra Tsubaki, la actual cuarta chica más popular de la Academia Kuoh.

Buscó en su maletín una cajita pequeña, a sacarla Tsubaki notó que eran lentes de contacto.

—Eto… Shinra-san ¿P-Podrías ayudarme a buscar un lugar para poder sentarme?, No veo nada, necesito ponerme las lentillas y aquí estoy estorbando el paso —Tsubaki parecía avergonzada y con algo de culpa, pero Issei no pudo notarlo.

—Claro, ven, por aquí hay un lugar cerca —Dijo la chica de larga cabellera negra.

Tsubaki tomó la mano de Issei y éste de sobresaltó por el repentino contacto, mas no dijo nada por ello porque estaba contento por eso.

Era una suerte que las listas quedaban a un lado de la cafetería y allí habían sillas disponibles.

—Disculpame de nuevo Hyōdō-kun, toma los recogí hace unos momentos —Tsubaki dejó en la mano del castaño los anteojos rotos—. Lo siento, pero ahora mismo estoy ocupada por lo que tendré irme.

Issei asintió y procedió a ponerse las lentillas con cuidado. El castaño solo pudo escuchar los pasos de Tsubaki yéndose del sitio antes de siquiera poder decir gracias.

—Me habló... Pero a qué costo, mis lentes... —Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la sensación que dejan los lentes de contacto—. Creo que la ceremonia de los primeros años empieza ahora mismo.

Sin prestarle importancia al asunto se encogió de hombros y puso en su maletín los anteojos rotos.

—_Me siento desnudo de la cara…_ —Pensó el castaño mientras ponía una cara de póker.

El día pasó lentamente, literalmente no habló con nadie y se quedó enfrascado en su teléfono jugando al Metal Slug bajo los ojos de sus otros compañeros de clase.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, su compañera de clases Rias Gremory se fijó en él, pero su mirada era una de curiosidad.

Camino a casa, Issei compró algunos dulces para sus hermanitos. Ya estando en casa él se fue a cambiar de ropa e hizo sus deberes de la escuela, habían sido pocos pero no por ello iba a dejar que sus calificaciones disminuyeran y quería estar en los primeros lugares, por no decir en el primer lugar.

—(suspiro de satisfacción) Listo, con esto todo queda concluido —Issei se detuvo por unos instantes—. Oh cierto, tengo que quitarme las lentillas.

Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia la cómoda, abrió el primer cajón. Allí dentro hay muchos pares de anteojos redondos, tomó un par y se los llevó consigo al baño, en donde.

Procedió a quitarse las lentillas de sus ojos y ponerse los anteojos, parpadeó un poco para acostumbrarse a la sensación que dejaban las lentillas al quitarse.

**_Toc Toc._**

Dos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —Exclamó el castaño saliendo del baño.

—Ise, hijo ¿Ya terminaste los deberes? —Miki asomó su cabeza desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, acabé recién ¿Por qué? —El adolescentes ladeó la cabeza en confusión.

—Una ex-alumna mía va a mudarse a esta casa, mañana va a llegar así que quiero que te comportes —Dijo Miki a Issei, él puso una cara de Poker—. Ya te conozco, no le vayas a hacer algo o verás la que te cae, cielos, a veces me pregunto como fue que te volviste tan pervertido.

—¿Sabes que te estoy escuchando?

Ella no respondió a eso.

Que alguien se mudara a su casa era algo con lo que Issei no contaba, pero si era de compañía para su madre o era agradable no iba a negar que sería bueno tener a alguien más a parte de su familia. Además, si era hermosa sería interesante vivir con una Onee-san.

—No sé quién es, pero no voy a cuestionar esa decisión —Issei tomó un plato junto a un vaso que había en su escritorio, salió de la habitación—. Voy a empezar a limpiar.

Ella asintió y observó a su hijo bajar las escaleras con rapidez, ella sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

—(suspiro) Ay este hijo mío, siempre quieres terminar todo rápido —Por la mente de Miki llegó la imagen de su esposo y lo imaginó al lado de Issei—. Deberías ver lo mucho que ha crecido… cariño ¿Dónde estarás?

Miki dio un suspiro.

—Al menos tiene los puntos buenos de su padre, porque esa responsabilidad no la heredó de él, pero seguro lo pervertido es de tí —Miki tomó rumbo hacia abajo, la ropa que los niños ensuciaban no de iba a lavar sola.

**XXXXXXX**

En un lugar oscuro, con apenas iluminación se hallaba un hombre alto sentado viendo un círculo con carácteres extraños y más circulos y formas raras dentro.

—El sello se está debilitando —La grave voz del hombre resonó en la oscuridad—. No creí que eso pasaría. Al menos no tan pronto, espero que sepas cómo superar los conflictos que se vendrán encima, hijo mío.

En la penumbra, lo único que se veía era un par de ojos violeta que demostraban diversión.

**XXXXXXX**

**Bueno como capitulo piloto no creo que esté del todo mal, en fin.****Esta es una idea que ha estado molestandome como una espina que no podía quitarme de encima, así que decidí desarrollarla mejor para quitarme ese peso.****Si es de su agrado que bueno, porque si no lo es... Pues no les gustará XD****Sin más que decir, este fue Alex.****Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Ángel caído

**Aunque debo decir que no tuve mucho más que agregar a este en concreto, aún debo mejorar en varios aspectos.**

**Espero y sea su agrado XD**

**XXXXXXX**

**Black Feathers**

**Capítulo 2: Ángel Caído**

**XXXXXXX**

A como había sido el primer día de clases, el segundo vino con más rapidez de la que me hubiera gustado.

Falta poco para salir a comer, realmente estoy hambriento. Miré al reloj intensamente ¡Cambia ya!

—Hyōdō-kun… espero que estés poniendo atención en la clases —dijo una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente y volteé a ver al profesor en turno.

Sentí mi nerviosismo aumentar a tope.

—L-lo siento Tendō-sensei, no volverá a suceder —mire a mi pupitre como lo más interesante del mundo mientras me sobaba el cuello.

Mis compañeros rieron para mi vergüenza, ¿Por qué la tierra no me ha tragado todavía?

—Eso espero —dijo con una ceja alzada y se volteó.

Di un suspiro leve y silencioso, ya era suficientemente malo pasar por esto y esta hambre solo aumenta.

El sensei siguió con la clase de Historia… espera ¿Qué no estábamos en japonés hace un momento?

Ahora que lo pienso no tengo registrado nada de nada de todas las clases. No he prestado atención a absolutamente nada, espero que alguien al final pueda ayudarme…

Lloré internamente por mi estupidez.

**XXXXXXX**

—Harán un ensayo del tema que hoy abordamos—dijo Tendō, pero tenía un aura ominosa en él—. Es relativamente corto por lo que será aproximadamente de unas seis cuartillas como máximo.

Todos asintieron, unos con desgana y otros sí se quejaron, pero otros por su parte solo asintieron sin decir nada, incluso Issei lo hizo con calma, solo necesitaría leer el tema y no era nada complicado.

El profesor de historia tomó sus cosas tranquilamente, sin embargo mantenía su mirada en Issei, fue un momento corto y nadie lo notó.

Luego de que el profesor saliera del aula el timbre del receso hizo su trabajo. Todos se movieron de sus lugares y fueron a almorzar con sus amigos, solamente Issei se quedó solo, éste último al ver que no había nadie conocido solo pudo suspirar, debía buscar a su mejor amigo del alma, se levantó de su lugar y fue directamente hacia la salida.

Ya habían grupos formados y él no pertenecía a ellos, el día anterior le habían preguntado sus gustos pero todo lo sintió superficial, a los hombres no parecía agradarles mucho y realmente no quería andar rogando su amistad. Las chicas por otro lado lo evitaban un poco o desviaban la mirada o al menos la mayoría de ellas, a veces ser visto es malo para las amistades.

Cuanto estaba por cruzar la puerta y salir a la cafetería fue abordado por alguien, quién había tomado su hombro con un toque suave.

—Hyōdō-kun —llamó. Era una de sus compañeras de clase, Kiyome Abe.

Ella es una belleza de chica, aunque según muchos chicos no estaba a la altura de las cuatro bellezas, ella era considerada la quinta chica más popular. Su pelo de color marrón claro tiene rizos parecidos a taladros, sus ojos azules oscuros que emulaban perfectamente al bello cielo nocturno. Sin embargo incluso si él la estaba mirando a los ojos solo podía pensar en una cosa…

—_Tiene grandes pechos_ —no lo iba a grita a los cuatro vientos, era más inteligente que eso y también más controlado.

—¿Hum? ¿Sí, Kiyome-san? —preguntó él.

Ella sonrió y mostró una caja con Bentō, el castaño al ver eso se sorprendió… ella lo estaba invitando a que la acompañara a comer.

—¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? —había acertado en eso, él sin embargo tuvo que declinar.

—Sería genial... —sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla—. Pero como ves hoy no traje Bentō y tengo que ir a comprar algo para almorzar.

Ella por otro lado no le vió problema, después de todo la cafetería jamás se llenaba realmente y podría acompañarlo a comprar y comer juntos, él era un tipo curioso realmente tenía interés en conocerlo.

A Kiyome siempre le había dado curiosidad este chico, ella había escuchado de él por sus compañeras y generalmente estaba en boca de las chicas, extrañamente él parecía realmente ajeno a lo que se decía de él, era eso o un plan elaborado para ser más popular. Sus gafas le habían dado un toque misterioso, pero ahora que lo veía bien, pudo percatarse de algo, sus ojos.

Ese color de ojos solo los tenían dos personas, Shitori Sōna y Himejima Akeno, aunque esta última los tenía de un tono más profundo ahora sabía que él igualmente los tenía.

—No me es ningún problema Hyōdō-kun —la expresión que ella hizo, logró ponerlo nervioso, necesitaba hablar con más chicas, estas cosas no le impedirían tener novia en un futuro—. Si no te importa, claro.

—En ese caso te tomaré la palabra Kiyome-san —ella se puso a su lado y empezaron a caminar.

Muchas de las chica presentes vieron como Kiyome se adelantó, estaban tomando valor para ir, pero aparentemente Kiyome les ganó en ese ámbito.

Mientras tanto Kiyome iba a empezar a hacerle preguntas a Issei.

—Entonces ¿Sabes que eres bastante popular? —fue la directa pregunta de Kiyome.

Issei la miró confuso.

—¿Popular? Bueno eso creo hehehe—él empezó a reírse levemente—. Es genial pero no me da mucho amigos.

Kiyome decidió que ella sería amiga de este chico, fácil de molestar.

—¿Ara? —dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Te sientes solito? Podríamos volvernos amigos y... Ser más, cercanos.

Kiyome decidió molestarle, se acercó suavemente hasta su oreja y susurró.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?

Sentía sus pechos en su brazo, fue una sensación maravillosa.

—_¡Esta sensación es increíble!_

Sin embargo debía dar una respuesta.

—Si de ser cercano se trata... Te contaré mi deseo, seré un Rey del Harem —dijo con confianza, afortunado nadie cercano pudo oír eso a excepción de Kiyome.

La chica de rizos se quedó mirando fijamente a Issei.

Él se puso más nervioso ¿La había cagado? Posiblemente ¡¿Cómo se le fue algo así?!

—¡Pfff! ¡fuahahahahaha! —para la consternación de Issei Kiyome se empezó a reír.

—L-Lo siento lo siento, debiste ver tu cara —Issei hizo una cara de Póker—. Bueno solo lo dije para molestarte, realmente no importa si te gustan los pechos o los traseros, tampoco si quieres un Harem… creo que a todo chico de tu edad debe llamarle la atención eso.

Ella dijo reflexivamente.

—Casi me matas de un susto, aunque hablo en serio —Issei lloró comicamente—. Nadie lo toma en serio...

Ella se echó a reír, luego Issei se le unió. Durante el corto camino a la cafetería supieron algunas cosas de ellos, Kiyome era parte del Club de Tenis, le gustaba cuidar animales y es una chica bastante atlética, Kiyome es el tipo de chica que le gusta hablar las cosas directamente y siempre tiene algo que decir, ambos se llevaron de maravilla.

La chica de pelo rizado supo que Issei sabía cocinar y preparar todo tipo de postres y pasteles, le había dicho que luego haría algo rico para celebrar su primera amistad.

Sin darse cuenta el receso ya se había terminado, ambos habían regresado a su salón tranquilamente. Sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta de cómo entraron ambos, sonrientes y hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Sōna veía a Issei con sumo interés, como si estuviera buscando algo en él, algo importante que él posee. Era difícil saber que sucedía en la cabeza de esa chica fría.

Además mantener la atención de no solo una si no dos chicas populares era algo que debía ser genial, por desgracia el no lo notó.

Rias por otro lado, se mantuvo sonriente viendo a Hyōdō como si hubiera encontrado una especie de cosa extraña, no quitaba que dicha sonrisa llevaba algo minúsculo de diversión.

Sin embargo nadie dijo nada, se mantuvieron observando a su compañero disimuladamente, nadie, ni el propio Issei se dio cuenta.

Las clases pasaron sin más detenimiento, Issei por fin pudo recobrar su concentración, admite que fue gracias a que Kiyome lo distrajera de todo lo que lo tenía algo estresado.

**XXXXXXX**

Iba todo viento en popa, había llegado a salvo a casa de su antigua sensei, ella había trabajado duro y se graduó con honores y terminó su carrera a los dos años y con doctorado… fue duro, ahora uno de sus antiguos profesores de la universidad la había recomendado para enseñar en la Academia Kuoh y se lo dijo a su sensei, Hyōdō Miki, ella le dijo que podía vivir con ella y sus hijos el tiempo que quisiera. Claramente no estaba segura de tomar su palabra, pero Miki-sensei fue demasiado convincente, por ahora tomaría su palabra y si se fuese a quedar a vivir con ella le pagaría.

—(suspiro) No estoy segura de qué hacer, pero hace mucho que no veo a Miki-sensei, estoy nerviosa —su suave y delicada voz estaba con un tono tembloroso.

**_¡Beeeeeeeep!_**

La mujer de rubia cabellera cual mar de oro, de ojos verdes y anteojos se mantuvo ahí por unos momentos, esperando a que su Sensei saliera, estaba emocionada.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una mujer adulta que parecía en los veinticinco años, de cabello castaño oscuro corto y ojos dorados, su cuerpo parecía en forma y… la voluptuosa y firme silueta de la mujer lo daba a entender.

Miki, al ver a la mujer frente a ella sonrió tan feliz como le fue posible a su rostro.

—¡Tearju-chan! —exclamó la mujer contenta, rápidamente fue a alcanzarla.

Tearju vio a su antigua Sensei y vio que apenas había cambiado, de hecho parecía que el tiempo estaba a su favor, ella se veía más radiante que en ese entonces… aunque pudo notar un leve rastro de tristeza en ella.

—Miki-sensei, ha pasado tiempo —ambas se dieron un abrazo corto.

Miki notó el gran cambio en la belleza de su antigua alumna.

—¡Mírate!, Te ves maravillosa, debes traer a muchos hombres a tus pies —el pensamiento hizo que Tearju se ruborizara un poco.

Ella negó con ambas manos rápidamente.

—No es así, no he pensado en eso antes… además tener novio es un poco… no lo sé—le rubia de anteojos dijo con suavidad, con una leve tonalidad rosa manchando sus mejillas.

—Tonterías, vamos Tearju-chan, pasa —Miki con rapidez ayudó a Tearju con sus maletas, pronto se encontraban charlando alegremente.

Tearju no se había percatado de los dos niños que estaban jugando atrás hasta que fueron llamados. La rubia no sabía que su Sensei tuvo más hijos a parte del que ella ya conocía.

Ahora se preguntaba dónde estaba él, tenía doce cuando lo había conocido y ahora si no se equivocaba estaba en preparatoria. Ella llegó a hacerse una buena amiga de él, era un niño un poco extraño pero agradable en ese entonces.

—Ayaka-chan, Hayato-chan, ella es Tearju Lunatique-chan, yo fui su maestra de Biología en la preparatoria —dijo Miki a sus dos pequeños hijos.

Ayaka rápidamente se puso al frente de Tearju y se presentó.

—¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Hyōdō Ayaka, gusto en conocerte Tearju-neechan! —el rostro de la niña fue tal que Tearju pensó que estaba brillando—. Él es mi hermano gemelo ¡Hayato!

Ayaka estaba señalando al otro niño, él tiene su cabello lacio de color castaño oscuro.

Los niños se llevaron bien con Tearju, posteriormente de platicar fueron a subir las maletas que había traído consigo la rubia.

Ambas se pusieron al día, Miki le contó todo lo que había vivido, acerca de su hijo mayor y los dos pequeños. Tearju estaba contenta, se había reunido con una de las personas que más la apoyaron en su camino, además de que ella le contó lo que ha estado haciendo ya que además de sus estudios ella es una escritora relativamente novata.

**XXXXXXX**

Ahhh qué cansado estoy, fue un día productivo, al menos me pude poner al día con lo que habían explicado anteriormente y que no había escuchado en su momento. Kiyome-san fue bastante amable conmigo, debería agradecerle con algún pastel o bocadillo dulce. Además ella no se burló de mi sueño de tener un Harem ¿Ella querrá unirse? ¡Eso sería mas que grandioso! Ella tiene un cuerpo erótico.

**_Escalofríos_****_..._**

Miré detrás mío… nada, no había nada y realmente fue algo raro.

He tenido esa sensación desde que estaba en clases, no puedo evitar sentir que me han estado viendo si fuera un chics no me molestaría del todo, pero es algo molesto… igual puede ser el estrés o qué sé yo, no es que sea un tipo demasiado llamativo como para que alguien me siga con malas intenciones.

Ahora que me fijo, ¿No hay pocos alumnos? Digo hace tan solo un momento habían bastantes, Kiyome-san ya se fué a su Club desde hace un buen rato. Extraño sin duda alguna.

Seguí con mi camino directo hacia la salida, pero de nuevo esa extraña sensación de ardor en mi nuca, además de una maldita comezón en mi brazo Izquierdo, la sensación es como si muchas hormigas me estuvieran mordiendo al mismo tiempo.

Miré al lado contrario con un poco de molestia, esa sensación me está enojando. No fue para menos, esta vez, contrario a todas las demás, vi a mi compañera de clase Rias Gremory-san, me estaba observando desde lejos en el salón de su Club, que es el edificio antiguo de la academia.

Su pelo Carmesí ondeaba besado por el viento que casualmente estaba pasando justo cuando la ví, ella me sonrió, el sonido de los árboles que están ahí resuenan por el sitio, parece demasiado mágico. Ella me vió y sonrió... Debo alegrarme, pero por alguna razón es aterrador, esto es una mala sensación.

Devolví la sonrisa nerviosamente, eso fue raro.

Con cansancio me seguí caminando hasta por fin salir de la Academia, las farolas de la calle estaban encendiéndose poco a poco y el ocaso ya había terminado, el tiempo realmente vuela si te quedas de pie haciendo nada. Mi casa queda un poco lejos, tampoco es para tanto, es suficiente con seguir caminando.

Tengo que pasar al lado de una bodega que ha estado abandonado desde hace unos años, me da un poco de cosa, no soy de lugares demasiado solitarios y menos en la noche, podrían asaltarme y realmente no quiero que algo así me suceda.

Estoy por pasar ese sitio, ese lugar queda en una intersección de las calles, justamente en una esquina. La estructura es un desastre, vigas de metal caídas y oxidadas en el suelo y el polvillo de metal viejo es el principal atractivo, el cemento con el que fue construido se ha desgastado por el clima, está un poco mohoso y emite un asqueroso hedor, incluso donde estoy el olor apestoso llega. Las puertas de madera están totalmente quemadas, se dice que hubo una explosión ahí dentro, pero no se sabe qué fue el causante, eso sucedió hace bastante tiempo pero fue abandonado.

**_Toque ¡Escalofríos!_**

Mierda, esa sensación que hace que la bilis casi saliera de mi boca desde dentro, me habían tomado del hombro, ¡Joder!

—¿Qué haces tan solo por lugares como estos Hyōdō-kun?

—¡Aaah! —no pude evitarlo ¡Casi me da un maldito infarto!—. Tendō-sensei, casi me mata de un infarto.

¡El maldito sonrió! E incluso no parece arrepentido, siempre supe que eras malo en el fondo.

—Eso hubiera sido muy, complicado —en serio ¿Él espera que me crea eso?

—Entonces, Tendō-sensei ¿Necesita algo? —gruñí.

—A ti —¿Qué?

Ladeé la cabeza, no es por nada pero eso sonó muy Gay y yo definitivamente NO soy de esa dirección sexual, solo puedo aceptar mujeres ¡Solo mujeres!

El sentimiento de miedo ya no se encontraba, pero se volvió bastante incómodo

—No bateo para ese lado, Tendō-sensei, buenas noches —me giré para irme a la mierda a mi casa.

**_¡Baaaaang!_**

Duele.

De repente estaba en el aire… luego otra vez en el suelo y me duele todo el cuerpo, ¿Qué rayos ocurrió? Ahora mismo estaba dentro del viejo y apestoso almacén.

Tendō-sensei estaba caminando hacia mí errático, pero no puedo evitar querer alejarme mucho, esto esta mal ¡Esto está muy mal! Se ve tan casual que parece peligroso...

Él empezó a babear horriblemente y comenzó a cambiar.

¡¿Cómo mierda fue que pasó esto?!

Estoy temblando, mi cuerpo, no reacciona, no puedo moverme… tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo.

Él me miró con esos horribles ojos de animal, porque ya no parece tan humano.

—Hacía tiempo que no devoraba a un adolescente, y aún más que sea uno de esos estúpidos Ángeles Caídos —¿De qué, de qué está… hablando?

¿Ángeles Caídos? ¿Devorar?

Yo, sólo soy un tipo normal… ¿Qué hice para merecer este final?

Miré a Tendō-sensei… si es que realmente es él, no es que no puede ser él ¿Verdad? Es algo que se parece a él.

Sus ojos empezaron a volverse más grandes y siniestros, su pupila se hizo pequeña y la esclerótica se volvió amarillenta con una especie de luz verde en los bordes horribles… su piel empezó a deshacerse y a caer como si fuera algo de tela destrozada, dejando ver su verdadero ser, tan negro como un carbón pero adornada con horribles y rizados pelos, el hedor empezó a hacerse más fuerte, me dan ganas horribles de vomitar. Su asquerosa cara era lo que más me arrugada y vomitiva, sus afilados dientes estaba chorreando saliva y lo rojo de su lengua exponía lo que había comido… personas, ay no.

Se volvió más grande y sus manos habían perdido dos dedos compensando esa desventaja con garras blancas como hechas de algo parecido a un hueso, muy afiladas, mucha de su forma había desaparecido y dejaba ver casi los huesos porque parecía que su piel estaba pegada al hueso.

—Muy bien, creo que serás un festín luego del hombre al que una vez se llamó Tendō kekekeke —voy… a morir—. Nadie vendrá a salvarte niño.

No quiero morir.

No.

No no.

No no no no nonononono…

¡No quiero morir ahora!

—¡Guh! —intenté con todas mis fuerzas arrastrarme, pero esa cosa me aplastó con su pie como si nada, con una fuerza brutal.

—Una vez acabe contigo, iré a por tu familia y más con esa hermosa y delicada mujer que tienes por madre kekekekeke, será espléndido cuando grite mientras la devoro viva —si muero y dejo que se vaya, matará a Kaa-san y a mis hermanitos, no puedo dejar que eso pase—. Oh pobrecito cuervo, luchando por salir cuando no tiene oportunidad, como amo cuando se resisten.

—Cálla… te, guh —no puedo así, no tengo fuerzas para enfrentar a esta cosa…

**_¡Paaaaat!_**

—¡GAAAAAAH! —el aire abandonó mis pulmones por el golpe que recibí—. T-tú… e-eres un mon-monstruo.

El ser rió siniestramente, tienes un gusto horrible en el humor.

—Morirás de todos modos, no tiene sentido ocultar nada, soy un Uwan un tipo Yōkai, pequeño cuervo —Yō... kai es literalmente lo que dijo.

Sus garras se incrustaron en mi brazo derecho, duele mucho, la sangre salía de mi, era mi sangre.

Voy a morir, lo siento Ayaka, Hayato, Kaa-san, Kiyome-san… no podré verlos otra vez.

Ah. Ojalá hubiera tocado uno pechos antes... Viejo no podré seguir el Ero y no podré tener un harem.

_¡Onii-chan!_

_¡Nii-san!_

_Mi pequeño._

_Ise-kun._

Perdónenme...

No.

Esto no puede terminar, no así, aún tengo metas que cumplir y sueños que lograr alcanzar, incluso si este Yōkai trata de matarme, no puedo morir aquí.

¡NO PUEDO MORIR! ¡NO PUEDO MORIR TAN PATÉTICAMENTE!

Sentí un pulso extraño en mi cuerpo, todo.

Luz, la luz más brillante que jamás hubiera visto, cegadora y cálida, casi como la luz del Sol. Un viento extraño salió de la nada aquí dentro y una especie de energía que parecía salir de mí, por algún motivo siento nostalgia al sentirla.

Abrí nuevamente mis ojos, en mis manos sentí algo, estoy agarrando una vara, no esto es una… ¿Lanza? Parecía estar hecha de ¿Luz? Era blanca en su totalidad y muy afilada. Me sentí restaurado por completo, como si pudiera romper cualquier cosa, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

Me levanté del suelo y miré al Yōkai, es en serio ¿Un Yōkai? Es difícil de creer.

—Así que… no estabas indefenso, esto complica un poco las cosas —no parece que esté nervioso por lo que acaba de pasarme, incluso puedo decir que estaba esperando esto.

Nunca es usado una lanza, pero creo que puedo hacerlo, apunté hacia esa cosa e inhalé bastante… es la primera vez que lucho a morir.

Tengo miedo, pero no quiero morir así de patético, se supone que tengo que ser un Rey del Harem ¡No puedo acobardarme!

**XXXXXXX**

Ambos se veían a los ojos, aunque visiblemente Issei era el que parecía más inseguro, la postura bastante abierta en sus defensas y estaba algo tembloroso. No era un luchador de armas, era más de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ninguno dijo nada, no necesitaban palabras para saber qué era lo que iba a suceder, con vehemencia Issei arremetió con su lanza en mano intentando empalarlo sin perder de vista al Monstruo, siendo que tomó por sorpresa al Yōkai la velocidad a la que atacó. Apenas había podido bloquear el ataque, no pensó que fuera tan rápido.

Rápidamente un zarpazo fue lanzado por el Youkai, y dió de lleno en el brazo de Issei abriendo un par de rasguños en su brazo y rasgó su camisa. Issei saltó hacia atrás, pero al caer sintió extraña su espalda, miró hacia allí y se encontró con algo impresionante.

—_¡Estas son alas! ¡¿Cómo es que tengo alas?!_ —ahora que las había visto, eran bonitas plumaje negro brillante y tan oscuro como la noche, intentó moverlas y logró levantarse del suelo unos pocos metros.

Movió la cabeza despejando su mente, ya habría tiempo después, ahora tenía que matar a esta cosa.

El Uwan se acercó desde las sombras sin que Issei lo viera y lo mordió en su pierna. El castaño gimió del dolor y su lanza se había deshecho, la saliva de esa cosa ardía como el maldito infierno, ahora sintiendo las ganas de volver a retraer sus recién descubiertas alas y como si su mente supiera qué hacer, se retrajeron como si nada.

Con sus nuevas fuerzas levantó al Uwan y lo arrojó contra una viga caída. Sin esperar nada, intentó controlar esa energía y volverla una lanza otra vez si es que se podía, porque de algún lado tenía que salir.

De nuevo una luz volvió a cegarlo pero en menor medida esta vez, y volvió a formarse en su mano una lanza, era más pequeña pero funcionaba.

Con toda la fuerza que reunió en su brazo la arrojó la una columna de roca que había ahí, desestabilizando la estructura y cayendo al Uwan, que emitió un sonido gutural al ser aplastado totalmente por el duro concreto.

Jadeando Issei cayó sentado impactado, temblando y asustado. Estuvo a punto de morir, fue suerte lo que lo salvó. En el suelo habían plumas negras, tomó un par en sus manos y las guardó por simple inercia, no estaba pensando adecuadamente tras esta horrible experiencia.

—Buenas noches, Ángel Caído-san —una voz autoritaria resonó antes de que pudiera salir por completo del sitio.

Issei miró hacia atrás y abrió los ojos con sorpresa y nerviosismo.

Allí mismo, estaban dos de sus compañeras de clase, Rias Gremory y Himejima Akeno, aunque habían dos adiciones que jamás había visto, un tipo que parecía menor que él, es rubio y de ojos grises, tiene un lunar abajo de su ojo izquierdo, además de un rostro atractivo. La otra era una chica con apariencia de niña y una expresión estoica, tiene el cabello blanco corto, adornado con un clip de pelo en forma de gato, era muy bajita.

Sin embargo, lo que lo mantenía nervioso no eran sus presencias en sí, si no el cómo estaban.

El rubio estaba parado enfrente junto a la niña, mientras empuñaba una espada envuelta en llamas y la niña tenía un trozo de viga de metal… pero sus compañeras eran otro caso, Akeno mantenía sus manos alzadas, mientras siniestramente echaban chispas eléctricas doradas. Rias tenía una especie de ¿Gas? Negro con toques morados y rojos, parecía demasiado inestable y peligroso, demasiado.

Su cuerpo se tensó, sentía una opresión provenir de ellos y parecían hostiles, si las chispas y la espada no eran suficientemente aterradores.

El castaño sudó con nervios, su vista cada vez más borrosa de lo acostumbrado, había aguantado mucho era justo un descanso ¿No?

Se rió secamente, como si hubiese dejado ir todo lo que lo mantenía en pié.

—No me… pagan por esto —y cayó al suelo como roca.


	3. ¿No fuí humano?

**XXXXXXX**

**Black Feathers**

**Capítulo 3: ¿No fuí Humano?**

**XXXXXXX**

—¿Entonces dices que es un Ángel caído?

—Al menos la mitad, pude sentir la energía de un Sacred Gear dentro de él.

—Esperemos que no de salga de control esto o tendremos que asesinarlo, Rias.

Ambas guardaron silencio por un momento, actualmente se encontraban en la sala del Consejo estudiantil, lugar donde la ahora llamada Sona, se mantenía generalmente como presidenta. En su costado derecho estaba Tsubaki, quien porta el cargo de Vicepresidenta.

—Yūto y Koneko están vigilándolo en mi salón de club —comentó tranquilamente Rias—. Vamos a interrogarlo y ver si es una amenaza, aunque por lo que ví ahí debo decir que no sabía nada.

—Sea como sea, un Ángel caído está aquí en Kuoh, no podemos tomar esto tan a la ligera —dijo Sona.

Ella es una chica atractiva de pelo corto y lacio, porta gafas de montura morados, es de cuerpo esbelto y firme, aunque a comparación de Rias quien tiene grandes pechos ella no tiene tantos atributos delanteros, sin embargo tiene unas piernas y caderas muy bien definidas.

—Claro que lo tengo en mente, simplemente necesitamos más pruebas de si realmente está afiliado a Grigori.

Sona cerró sus ojos por un momento.

—En todo caso ten cuidado, no sabemos si es peligroso o no.

—Buchō, Koneko-chan acaba de avisar que está por despertar —quien dijo eso fue Akeno.

Himejima Akeno, una muchacha de buen físico —erótico por decirlo más claramente— un pecho grande, muy grande. Rostro con rasgos japoneses bellos y pelo negro muy largo que está atado en una cola de caballo, con una cinta naranja sosteniendo todo el pelo.

—Hablamos después Sona.

—Con cuidado, Rias.

Ambas salieron de salón.

**XXXXXXX**

Rojo.

Más rojo que el rubio rojizo.

Rojo.

Del mismo color del pelo de esa mujer frente a mí, tan rojo como la sangre que tiñe mi brazo derecho, que duele todavía.

Fue lo primero que había visto luego de despertar, además de claramente no estar en mi casa y amarrado con cadenas brillantes, aunque inútil, intenté moverme y resultó como en un principio. No podía moverme, estaba atrapado con quienes sean estas personas porque simples estudiantes no son.

—Parece que has despertado, Hyōdō-kun —dijo Gremory-san, parece victoriosa con la sonrisa que tiene en su rostro—. ¿Podrías decirme qué haces en mí territorio?

¿Kuoh es su territorio? Que yo sepa es del gobierno, esta chica...

Habría venido para otra cosa. Sacudí mi cabeza, Issei malo, esto es serio no veas sus tentadores pechos grandes y sus curvas...

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo ¿Tu territorio? —contesté con la mayor calma posible, aunque esto sea un poquito aterrador—. Yo vivo aquí desde que tengo uso de razón.

Ella hizo una mueca disgustada.

—Si es así el caso ¿Por qué no te acercaste a nosotras? A Sona y a mí Rias Gremory.

—¿Por qué habría que preguntarle a un par de chicas de MI edad si puedo vivir aquí o no?, este es un país libre.

—No estás entendiendo Ángel Caído.

—En serio ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Ángel Caí…?

Todo fue como una avalancha de información, recuerdo la pelea contra el Uwan. Entonces ¿Qué son ellos?

Y ¿Qué rayos soy yo…?

—Ahora lo recuerdas ¿No? —dijo—. Repito mi pregunta ¿Qué haces en mí territorio?

No sé qué responder.

—No sé qué está pasando, estoy tan desconcertado como tú —dije—. ¿Qué son ustedes?

Ahora apenas había notado las presencias de los demás aquí, esto parece una habitación antigua y lo digo por la decoración, posiblemente sea muy caro todo esto, hasta la estúpida madera del escritorio…

—Buchō, no parece que esté mintiendo —dijo la niña segura de sus palabras—. Además, de ser alguien con años de entrenamiento habría actuado ya.

¡Me ignoraron!

Gremory-san tomó en consideración las palabras de la niña de pelo blanco.

—Espero que tengas razón Koneko.

Así que Koneko ¿Eh?

—De hecho Buchō, la forma en que sostenía la Lanza de Luz era torpe y tenía muchísimos huecos en su defensa.

Dijo el chico rubio que no tengo idea de quién es, pero por el uniforme que tiene es de Kuoh, posiblemente un Kōhai. Es desalentador que alguien menor que yo me diga que soy malo en algo que no tenía ni idea que podía hacer ¡Esto es bizarro a niveles locos!

—Le daremos a nuestro invitado el beneficio de la duda —contestó—. ¿Qué opinas Akeno?

Himejima-san parecía odiarme, esa mirada horrible es peligrosa ¿Cómo una chica tan linda puede hacer tal expresión?

—Los Ángeles caídos son seres repugnantes, es obvio que no podemos confiar en él —¡Oye oye! Sé que no soy guapo, pero no soy repugnante… en lo que cabe.

Gremory-san suspiró.

—Gracias Akeno —dijo honestamente—. Escucha Hyōdō-kun, solo porque no pareces mentir y además eres nuestro compañero de clases se te permitirá estar aquí, solo no causes problemas y todo estará bien.

Por alguna razón no confío en sus palabras completamente, tal vez debido a la forma en la que parecen manejarse podrían espiar mi vida privada y mis cosas Ecchi, no confío en ellos.

Ella chasqueó sus dedos y las cadenas desaparecieron. Sobé mis brazos adolorido, aún está fresca la herida, esto va a dejar alguna cicatriz y necesito limpiar la herida o puede infectarse.

—Gracias… supongo.

No creo que vayan a disculparse, tampoco quiero sus disculpas y definitivamente no su ayuda, no confío en ellos. Bueno, a decir verdad no creo que ellos tampoco confíen en mí y por la mirada venenosa de Himejima-san no puedo decir que le agrado. Simplemente me marcharé, no quiero perder tiempo y necesito pensar, pensar mucho.

Con dificultad me dirigí a la puerta y salí, no dije buena tarde o algo así porque realmente no creo que unos tipos que me secuestran merezcan esa ¿Amabilidad? a menos que prueben lo contrario. Es ya de noche, Kaa-san me va a matar y tendré que inventar una historia para que no me diga mucho, pero ¿Cuál?

No me va a creer así como así, ya pensaré en algo, quizás pueda usar el grifo que está en la zona deportiva y limpiar un poco la ropa y las heridas.

Ya estando en el sitio y habiendo limpiado lo más que pude mi ropa y las heridas era momento de ir a casa, espero que no se note mucho la sangre.

Suspiré.

¿Cómo debo sentirme?

Ellos me llamaron abiertamente Ángel Caído, no sé demasiado acerca del cristianismo, pero ¿No son Demonios Ángeles que cayeron? Esto realmente no ayuda demasiado, tengo demasiadas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

¡Maldita sea!

Pero mis… alas, pueden aparecer y desaparecer, quizás debería intentarlo nuevamente. Mi cuerpo creo que aún recuerda la sensación de hace rato

**_Fluf_**

Esa pesadez en la espalda y la sensación de que hay algo más ahí atrás, como músculos extra, no tengo ni idea de cómo describir esta sensación. Es como si siempre fue así, que tiene sentido porque no recuerdo haber sido atacado por algo, a excepción del Uwan, o que hayan realizado experimentos en mí, entonces debe ser por nacimiento.

Kaa-san debe tener conocimiento sobre esto. A saber si me dirá algo siquiera, ocultó esto bajo mis narices por casi 17 años, es obvio que es por una razón que la supera, quiero creer.

Estas alas mías son suaves, las plumas son preciosas a decir verdad y parece afelpado e impermeable, ese color negro es alucinante. No es buena dejarlas al aire libre, las guardé, si le puede llamar así. No puedo dejar que esto me supere, mejor me voy a casa, este en general fue un segundo día muy cargado y realmente quiero relajarme.

Cuando me fui seguí sintiendo esa sensación de inseguridad y de que alguien me miraba a lo lejos.

Si eres una chica, por favor háblame.

**XXXXXXX**

En el momento que llegó a casa recibió una reprimenda de su madre, además de que casi pasa de ella de no ser porque Hayato le dió un golpe en la pierna. Incluso se inventó un cuento de que lo asaltaron con una cuchilla y fue suficiente para que ella lo dejara en paz.

—Hola Issei-kun, no sé si me recuerdas —habló la invitada, Tearju.

Él se sorprendió por verla ahí, no esperaba que fuese ella quien se fuera a vivir con ellos.

—Claro que te recuerdo, Tear, tampoco es que haya pasado demasiado —dijo desestimando la situación.

Ciertamente estaba cansado y con la mente en otro lado, pero eso no significaba que fuera a ser grosero con ella, después de todo, gracias a ella fue que decidió ser más serio en sus estudios y sentía que tiene aún una deuda por saldar.

Además sus pechos eran enormes ¡Él se había bañado una vez con ella! No los recordaba tan grandes, eso era genética señores.

—Me sorprende lo mucho que has crecido, ya me cruzaste —rió ella.

Fue una charla tranquila y rápida, tuvo que despedirse rápidamente no queriendo alargar más su estadía en la sala, aún ardía la herida y había que curar.

Una vez dentro del baño, ya desnudo porque apestaba —por dentro su ropa afortunadamente— a la saliva asquerosa de ese Yōkai, él pensó.

—No puedo poner puntos, además será doloroso…

Entonces si existían todas esas cosas —él incluído— también debía existir la magia. Generalmente en los videojuegos lo describen como una energía, entonces si es una energía puede ser moldeada o canalizada para su uso.

¿Cómo podría darle un uso específico? Era sólo teoría, pero técnicamente ni siquiera sabía si existe en realidad y al menos debe intentarlo. Inhaló profundamente y exhaló lentamente varias veces para concentrarse.

Su mente comenzó a pensar en energía, buscando en los más profundo de su ser, era como viajar en el fondo del mar y estaba hundiéndose lentamente en lo que creía como su mente. Sintió un tirón, algo denso y pasivo como si estuviera atrapado o algo mantuviera restringida su salida ¿Debía forzarlo? No tenía ni idea de lo que podría provocar, pero no debía decirle a su madre porque se daría cuenta de que no fue un corte de hecho por una navaja o algo similar.

Debía arriesgarse.

Tomó una especie de masa extraña, era lo más cercano que se le ocurría que era esa cosa. Dió un tirón y fue un tanto doloroso, lentamente empezó tirar más y más fuerte a medida que avanzaba hasta que escuchó un crujir, pero tenía que seguir a pesar de que sentía su cuerpo doler.

—_¿Por qué soy tan temerario?_

Con decisión jaló lo más fuerte que pudo y sintió algo romperse dentro suyo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a jadear pesadamente, eso lo cansó horrible, fue como si hubiese trabajado en campo en una larga jornada muy pesada ¡Y ese apenas había sido el primer paso!

Ahora venía lo siguiente, manifestar esa energía fuera más físicamente y entendió que era una poder que habitaba dentro de él, era diferente a como se produce la sangre, ya que era una cantidad considerable y algo densa, por ende debía venir de algún lugar ¿Quizás su espíritu?

Dejó de pensar en esas cosas, había que seguir para curar su brazo y pierna.

Esta vez sin cerrar sus ojos trató de canalizar esa energía en sus manos, Dragon Ball servía de algo por una vez. Pero no había nada, no salió o brilló algo, había que seguir.

Estuvo intentándolo por al menos 25 minutos y pensó que era estúpido seguir haciendo eso. Esta vez lo hizo nuevamente, centrando todo en una sola mano hasta que surgió una pequeña esfera amarillenta.

—Así… que era verdad, al menos explica lo de las cadenas —dijo para sí mismo—. Esta sensación tengo que emularla en ambas manos.

La esfera desapareció una vez perdió la concentración. Era más difícil de lo que había imaginado, pero es algo que jamás había experimentado y por ende habían cosas que no podía entender de todo esto ¡Él sólo quería curarse!

Una y otra vez repitió el mismo proceso hasta que parecía tener algo de control sobre él. Ya podía aparecer una bola más grande, no demasiado pero lo suficiente como él creyó que era maleable. Ahora debía encontrar una forma de "configurar" dicha energía en algo que ayude a curar, quizás una mejora en la producción de nuevo tejido… pero tampoco tenía idea si eso funcionaba de esa manera.

Con duda acercó la pequeña esfera de energía a su brazo, pensando que realmente funcionara.

Una vez hizo contacto sintió el verdadero dolor, ardía como el infierno, era muy doloroso a tal punto que tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar. Tuvo que retirar esa cosa, pero para su buena fortuna… funcionó.

—Joder… funciona, gracias magia —dijo—. Pero duele muchísimo, ya vas a ver.

Una vez terminó de curarse —torturarse a sí mismo— empezó a ducharse con cansancio, los ojos le eran demasiado pesados y veía más borroso de lo habitual, tuvo que echarse agua fría para mantenerse despierto un momento más y no caer en el baño.

Una vez había terminado de enjabonarse y lavar su pelo fue directamente a la tina y se metió hasta que el agua casi le rozaba la nariz.

Ahora por fin podía pensar en él directamente. Pensar en lo que hizo y lo que pasará después.

Pero estaba tan en blanco que no sabía cómo sentirse, estaba asustado, inseguro y ansioso, no era algo agradable. Tantas cosas en un solo día fue demasiado para él.

¿Él no era humano? ¿Jamás fue humano en primer lugar? ¿Ayaka y Hayato eran como él?

Tenía que ser de sangre, de su madre o padre, que tendría más lógica de su padre ya que eso también podría explicar por qué no estaba en casa. Empezó a hacer burbujas con su boca en agua, necesitaba informarse y saber cómo defenderse de lo que sea que esté allí fuera, ya que por algo lo habían atacado y no significaba que sería la última vez que eso pasara. Necesitaba saber, conocimiento de esto en lo que se acababa de meter sin querer, no, él ya formaba parte desde que nació.

Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sí, era artista marcial más o menos, pero eso no era suficiente, necesitaba aprender a controlar esa magia y verificar las propiedades destructivas de ella, aprender a volar, investigar de las razas y muchas cosas más.

Ahora Black Feathers era también parte de ese problema y luego la escuela…

Salió de la tina.

Al final, recordó lo que sucedió al final con el Uwan, él había matado. No lo había pensado claramente, no se sentía culpable, esa cosa trató de asesinarlo. Pero no se sentía bien de ninguna manera, se sentó en la silla de su escrito.

Se sentía vacío, no se sentía como él.

Quería llorar, de hecho estaba ya llorando.

—(Sniff)...

Se restregó la cara intranquilo, no había hecho el ensayo.

¿Qué pasaría con Tendō-sensei?

¿Y su familia?

Esa cosa se los comió, era lo más lógico que pudo armar, cerró los ojos fuerte pensando en esas personas inocentes que pasaron tal destino, no era justo.

Miró el papel en blanco y escribió "Buscar Hobbie, distracciones ayudan a mitigar momentáneamente el estrés acumulado", tenía que hacer el ensayo, sí, aún faltaba eso.

**XXXXXXX**

No dormí nada, me duele la cabeza y tengo mucho sueño, terminé el ensayo.

Como siempre, nada fuera de lo usual para mí, nadie con quien charlar y Kiyome-san parece ignorar mi existencia rotundamente. Ya ni siquiera quiero pensar en qué sucedió, a lo mejor es culpa de Gremory-san con sus poderes raros esos, no puedo sacar conclusiones pero eso es lo que siento.

Al final terminar el estúpido ensayo no sirvió de nada, ¿Por qué? La existencia de Tendō Isshin era nula, para los alumnos y ahora para mi igual, Tendō-sensei jamás existió. Ahora mismo estoy en clases de Japonés y un profesor X de Historia fue quien impartió la clase de hoy.

—Agh… —me duele la cabeza, es como si fueran punzadas.

He estado así desde la noche, en ese momento no era tan agudo y no dolía demasiado como ahora.

Alcé la mano.

—Sensei necesito ir al baño —típica excusa.

Él solo asintió y yo me levanté, ignorando las miradas de todos hasta que.

—¿Are…? —de un momento a otro ya estaba en el suelo hincado.

—¡Hyōdō-kun! —escuché al profesor hablar.

Este color como gotas en el suelo, es sangre.

Me está sangrando la nariz, podía oír a mis compañeros hablar, no escuché demasiado porque realmente no entiendo nada.

_Enfermería._

Mis dos compañeros salieron de la enfermería, me habían ayudado a venir. Estoy sentado en la cómoda cama de reposo que hay aquí, si algo tiene la Academia Kuoh es que sus instalaciones son impecables en su gran mayoría.

—Disculpa la demora Hyōdō-kun.

—No se preocupe, Hasegawa-sensei.

La enfermera de la Academia Kuoh, Hasegawa Chisato, una hermosa mujer de pelo negro, un rostro bonito de facciones delicadas, tiene ojos verdes y un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Ella es delgada y de buen cuerpo, aparentemente se ejercita, tiene su bata blanca y debajo de ella está una blusa verde sin mangas y es de esas de cuello de tortuga, falda un pelín corta y medias, combinación con tacones ¿Eh? Además ella usa gafas de montura rojas.

Es super sexy, desprende un aura seductora y madura a su alrededor, definitivamente es una experiencia estar junto a ella.

—¿Has estado durmiendo bien? Tienes ojeras bastante marcadas —dijo.

—Solo ayer que no pude pegar los párpados toda la noche —contesté.

—No puedes ir a clases así, necesitas dormir.

Bueno es algo obvio. Es que ni siquiera mi lívido sale a flote como de costumbre.

—Además no creo que después de forzar y romper un sello mágico y no dormir sea la mejor combinación —¿Qué?

Ella…

Me puse en una posición defensiva, no pasará otra vez.

—No te preocupes no voy a lastimarte, estoy velando por tu seguridad —me dijo com una sonrisa amable, tomó una postura algo estricta luego de ello—. Ayer usaste magia por primera vez sin capacitación adecuada, eso es peligroso, sabes que de haber seguido gastando imprudentemente una gran cantidad de poder mágico lleva a la muerte ¿No?

Un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda al escuchar eso.

—Rompiste algo que debía haberse disuelto en unos meses —Hasegawa-sensei parece genuinamente preocupada, no sé cómo tomar esto, aunque mi instinto dice aprovecharlo al máximo—. Es un milagro que no hayas muerto, ese sangrado que tuviste significa que no te has recuperado de tanto esfuerzo.

Tomó mi mano.

¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—Debí protegerte de ese Yōkai, pero ellos estaban ahí y no podía dejar que me vieran —dijo, estoy demasiado confundido ahora mismo—. Perdóname por no haber podido ayudarte.

Esa expresión tan triste… ella es tan hermosa incluso triste, pero no le queda esa expresión, es mejor una sonrisa alegre y honesta. Quité el pensamiento de mi mente, necesito respuestas.

—Está bien Hasegawa-sensei, no necesitas por qué disculparte cuando ni siquiera es algo que debas hacer —dije—. Por cierto ¿Es usted quien me ha estado viendo?

Ella sonrió triste. Supongo que ya encontré la respuesta.

—Claro, es mi deber después de todo, pero no puedo decirte nada ahora mismo —contestó—. Sí, últimamente había sentido energías extrañas cerca de aquí y tuve que encargarme de esas alimañas, pero no pude deshacerme de todas.

Al menos lo intenté.

—Sé que tienes más preguntas, pero por favor descansa.

No quiero dormír, tengo más preguntas que hacer.

Ella alzó su mano y esta empezó a brillar suavemente...

Mi cuerpo se siente fatigado, creo que iré a…

**XXXXXXX**

Chisato se quedó viendo fijamente la figura dormida de Issei, primero iba hacer una revisión en su brazo ya que ahí había recibido un ataque.

Ya no estaba, eso le dejaba dos opciones, él se curó o tenía capacidad regenerativa, la última descartada, tuvo suerte. Había usado un estado incompleto de Magia Curativa, por pura suerte fue que no terminó con músculos atrofiados y sin movilidad o con cicatrices, su protegida tuvo tan tan suerte.

—Para que te recuperes pronto… —se acercó a él y le depositó un beso en la frente.

—Hay cosas que quiero mostrarte, por favor vuelve a la normalidad rápido.

Su jefe le había ordenado la protección de su hijo y familia siempre los ha mantenido a salvo, pero con él era diferente, ella se dio cuenta de lo que el chico podía convertirse y realmente lo quería para ella. No le gustaba usar magia de hipnosis para hacerlo dormir, pero era un joven muy terco cuando quería hacer algo.

Sin embargo, la bella mujer mantuvo una mal agüero por lo que sucedió el día anterior. Un Yōkai atacando a un estudiante en plena tarde había sido algo con lo que no había contado, un Uwan débil había burlado su propia detección aurica, pero de igual manera notó interés por parte de las herederas demoníacas Gremory y Sitri —Sitri se hacía llamar Shitori como regionalización de su apellido— que de cierta forma le restringió su protección.

Debía mantenerse serena, tranquila y amable como siempre, solo esperaba que ambas féminas herederas no molestaran demasiado a Issei o que lo obligaran a unirse a alguna de sus Noblezas. Este día había que preparar alguna clase para Issei y que aprenda magia lo antes posible, como Ángel Caído que era le enseñaría lo que sabe.

**XXXXXXX**

Esa siesta funcionó de maravilla… ser cuidado por una belleza como Hasegawa-sensei es un sueño, aunque estaba dormido. Lo que dijo realmente me deja con intriga, de seguro sabe algo de los Ángeles Caídos.

El problema es que sabe que usé Magia de Curación como ella lo llamó, además dice que tuve suerte y me dejó ir con una advertencia de no usarlo nuevamente o incluso pude haber perdido el brazo por eso, mientras que la pierna eran heridas más leves y fue cuestión de limpiar y curar poco. Entonces esas sensaciones de que alguien me observa son por ella después de todo, pero ¿Quién será su líder? Posiblemente mi viejo.

Oyaji, ni su nombre sé.

Bueno… Black Feathers abrirá sus puertas finalmente el día de mañana y creo que hacer una llamada a una Idol funciona como marketing. Intenté hablar con Kiyome-san pero no me hace ni caso, si no va a hablarme entonces bien, tampoco es que la conozca demasiado aunque es una pena. También me había enterado de algunas cosas, ya sé quién es ese tipo rubio, Kiba Yūto, primer año grupo B, ahora las chicas le llaman el segundo príncipe, al parecer yo soy el primero… ¡Eso es genial! Un paso más para formar un Harem.

Necesito algo así en mi vida.

Ya estaba por irme a mi nuevo Club, el Club de Fotografía y Filme. Siempre me había parecido interesante esa actividad como pasatiempo, además que tener una mejor perspectiva de la vida a través de un lente —que no sean gafas— puede llegar a ser algo genial.

—Al fin te uniste Hyōdō —dijo una tipo golpeando mi hombro al entrar al salón del Club.

—Tenía que hacer algo ¿No? —dije—. Además la fotografía se ve interesante, Miyamoto.

Miyamoto Bennosuke, mi mejor amigo, es un tipo despreocupado y algo flojo pero un buen amigo, aunque no es tonto por muy flojo que sea. Él tiene el pelo negro lacio y corto y ojos azules, una complexión delgada y es un tipo ágil.

—La fotografía es interesante querrás decir —dijo—. Bueno para tu mala suerte empezamos hasta que Sasaki venga, él es el Buchō de este Club después de todo, yo solo vine aquí para pasar tiempo.

—No sé si es mi mala suerte pero creo que los primeros días de clases han sido algo radicales —comenté tranquilo—. Además fue algo raro que me cambiaran de grupo así solamente.

Miyamoto se quedó pensando y me miró intensamente.

—Te odio.

—¿Ahora que hice?

—¡Estás en el grupo que todas las bellezas de la Academia Kuoh! ¡Muere! —a veces se pone algo intenso—. Oye… ya que estás en su grupo, ¿Por qué no le dices que posen por amor al arte?

A veces se me va que es casi tan pervertido como yo.

—Me tientas, me tientas…pero, no. No es que me hable con ellas —contesté—. Aunque Tsubaki-Fukukaichō me habló una vez y eso que fue por romper mis lentes por accidente, por lo que sigue sin contar.

—¡Maldición!

—Lo sé, es decepcionante, habría sido increíble ver esos cuerpos.

—Así es la vida, Hyōdō.

—No me culpes, es mi mala suerte. Por cierto temprano en la mañana se abre la cafetería de mi familia, ¿Por qué no te pasas por la tarde cuando salgas?

El me miró interrogante.

—¿No vendrás mañana?

—No, diré que estaba ocupado, enfermo o algo así.

—Tienes suerte de que Kuoh no sea estricta con las normas de no trabajo para estudiantes.

—Sí… bueno, creo que me iré.

—Anda, largo.

—Ojalá se te rompa un lente y pagues por eso.

Cuando salí solo oí sus risas, este tipo…

Ya fuera solo pensé en lo que haría mañana si no vendré a la escuela. Tengo que llamar a mi prima, Hyōdō Rena para que ayude con un Directo o que lo diga en Twitter, sería de gran ayuda.

Tantas cosas en tres días…

Habrá que capacitar empleados temprano para que atiendan bien a los clientes, hay dinero en reserva por si no hay buena recepción en los primeros dos meses. Aunque se pudo conseguir socios mediante mi tía, que su esposo es dueño de una empresa de Importación y Exportación de recursos de todo tipo, así que tenemos ventaja para hacer negocios con él y traer granos de Café de los más frescos y de calidad. Primeramente espero que pegue, ya hay suficientes empleados para empezar y para que se paren fuera ofreciendo pequeñas muestras de café y postres fuera del establecimiento.

Estoy nervioso y emocionado, es que, joder es un negocio más propio, si todo va viento en popa puede ser genial, aunque hay muchas cosas que pueden fallar o que salgan mal pero es cuestión de tiempo y esfuerzo.

Más vale tener paciencia o podría ponerme ansioso y no quiero eso.

Una cosa resuelta en mí, falta lo del Ángel Caído.

Es curioso que la cafetería tenga por nombre Black Feathers teniendo en cuenta que tengo plumas negras en mis alas. Y pensar que viví toda mi corta vida engañado de que fuí humano cuando no lo fui jamás, demasiadas coincidencias.

Tomé mi teléfono y busqué el contacto de mi prima.

Esperé a que ella respondiera.

—**_Hola._**

—Hola, Rena ¿Estás ocupada?

Primer paso, listo.

**XXXXXXX**

**1-Miyamoto Bennosuke también es conocido como Miyamoto Musashi, usé ese nombre como una referencia a ese guerrero :p.**

**Este fue Alex, nos leemos luego.**


End file.
